1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for monitoring software combinations.
2. Description of Related Art
Software modules are often put together to form suites or packages. A software module is a self-contained software component that interacts with a larger system. Software modules are designed to handle a specific task within a larger program or suite of programs. For example, a software module may be a word processing program, a spreadsheet program, a filter, or a dynamic link library (DLL). Different software modules may provide different functionality in which the software modules in a suite or packages are able to easily interact or exchange data. Additionally, some software modules may provide library functions or filtering functions. Developers are constantly generating new versions of software. For example, a newer library or spreadsheet program may be developed for use with other software modules.
Typically, newer versions of software are often backwards compatible. For example, a newer spreadsheet program may generate files in a format that are not readable by an older version of that program. Oftentimes, the newer spreadsheet program reads files generated by the older version of the program. Although such an assumption is usually correct, this type of assumption cannot always be made. For most information technology environments, “usually correct” is unacceptable.
Determinations of compatibility are currently made by the administrators of networks. This situation also is unacceptable because of the reliance on the knowledge of the administrators. If an administrator is incorrect about the compatibility of an upgrade of a software module or an addition of a new software module to a set of software modules, errors or failures may occur.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for monitoring and testing software combinations.